


Fame

by mirilik



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A tiny bit of angst i guess, AU, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Musician Harry, Producer Louis, Rimming, Smut, and liam is at least mentioned, bc of things happening in the past, but only for a sentence, but they are not described in detail, nick is nick, oh niall is in there as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:49:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirilik/pseuds/mirilik
Summary: Harry is a musician who is about to publish his second album and Louis is his famous producer husband who loves him no matter what.





	Fame

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Have fun reading and please feel free to leave comments or kudos, they would make me really happy :)

“It’s six thirty-three and it’s time for the Radio One Breakfast Show with Nick Grimshaw!”

“Gooood morning everybody! I hope you have a fine Friday morning and even if you don’t we will make sure that it will get increasingly better! First we have some music for you and then later on we will have a very special guest, a good friend of mine, who will introduce his new single and might tell us more about his upcoming album! So stay tuned. The next song is Liam Payne with _Bedroom Floor_!”

Harry watches how Nick presses several buttons and then Liam’s voice softly fills the studio. Fiona from the news section gets up from her chair, stretches and groans when the joints in her back crack. 

“Anyone want coffee?” she asks Harry and Nick, and while Nick nods enthusiastically does Harry only shake his head.

“No thanks,” he mumbles and clears his throat.

“Don’t worry, babe. It will be fine. I listened to your whole album several times and let me tell you: it’s good. More than that. I really think that it has potential and this is said as kind of a music fanatic and not as your friend, alright?”

“Sure,” Harry nods. He believes Nick, he really does. Just as he believes his very talented manager, his producer, his mum, sister and step dad, and most importantly, his husband. And not only because he’s his husband, the love of his life, but also because he’s kind of a music mogul, one of the few who can make or break you in the industry. He’s basically a young Simon Cowell, just with a personality that won’t make you throw up and a heart and soul made out of gold and diamonds. He is the best human in the world, in Harry’s humble opinion and that’s both the best thing that ever happened to Harry and also a big part of the problem.

See, Louis is not Harry’s producer or is in any way affiliated with Harry’s music and career. Has never been. Even though they’ve been together long before Louis became a successful producer and manager and long before Harry decided that he wanted to try out this whole music as his profession thing. They met during Harry’s first year of uni, Louis being two years ahead and already preparing for his bachelor thesis and his application to one of the best music and production masters programs there are in the UK. Harry was a shy English and Sports first year, dreaming of becoming a great teacher one day, maybe meeting the love of his life and having a little house in the outskirts of London and eventually adopting a football team worth of kids. And then he met Louis, typically at a dorm party of one of his mates. They hadn’t seen each other before and then their gazes met through the packed room, they both moved towards the table filled with drinks, Louis handed Harry a red solo cup filled with cheap beer, they got into talking and the rest is history. 

Somehow this all ended in them both owning a house in the outskirts of London but it’s a lot bigger than Harry ever imagined. And he’s not a teacher. He tried that for a few years actually, while Louis pursued his dream and finally made it. Harry was by his side through every achievement and every step back, through happiness and disappointment, loving his boyfriend, fiance and finally husband through thick and thin; their love only growing throughout the years and Harry couldn’t have been happier in that department.

But of course Louis noticed that Harry wasn’t happy with being a teacher, knew way earlier than Harry actually that it wasn’t what he was supposed to be doing in his life. So he sat him down and talked about what Harry really wanted; gave him the motivation and the final necessary push for Harry to quit his job and start working on his music seriously.

Harry worked his arse off. And he was thankful for Louis’ support but he never allowed him to introduce him to other producers that Louis tolerated (since Harry made very clear from the very beginning that he would not work for or with Louis). He wanted to make it on his own, wanted that the world knew that it was _Harry_ who was putting out these songs and not his successful husband. 

It didn’t really matter what he said or did in the end. After Harry put out his first few singles and first album everybody thought anyways that he got a contract for an album because of Louis. And as much as the whole world seemed to love and admire Louis (and honestly, Harry could relate) did they seem to hate Harry the more. Bad mouthing his music, his lyrics, his photo shoots, whatever he put out. It didn’t matter and it’s still an understatement to say that Harry’s music flopped.

It took three years, uncountable nights of tears and discussions and positivity from his husband for Harry to gain his strength and to start anew. He still doesn’t work with Louis but he does show him his lyrics and melodies before anybody else and whenever he thinks about the tears that literally streamed down Louis’ face when he heard the first raw version of _Sweet Creature_ it makes Harry’s heart beat faster and his strength flood heavier through his veins. He can do it, he’s sure of it.

Doesn’t mean that he isn’t fucking nervous right now. His first single of his new album has its premiere in about twenty minutes during the Breakfast Show and Nick will interview him for the next hour and Harry feels like he might puke. 

“I will queue another song and then you’ll be on after I introduce you, alright?” Nick asks, making sure that Harry is with him.

“Yes, let’s do it,” Harry says and hopes that he doesn’t only imagine that his voice sounds stronger than a just a few minutes ago. 

He grabs his phone, which has been lying on its front on the desk in front of him and checks his notifications. He smiles when he sees that he’s got yet another message from his husband.

 _Lewis *peach emoji*_ : stop wiggling your leg under the table and start believing in yourself. you will be great, haz and everybody will love you (though nobody could ever love you as much as i do. forever.) love you love you love you, see you later at home *aubergine emoji* *peach emoji*

Harry snorts, once again too endeared by his husband. He answers with a simple _love you more_ because he’s sure that no one could ever love someone as much as he loves Louis. It doesn’t even matter what happens after this interview. He’s got Louis, the love of his life, and whatever the world might think of him and his success or music, that’s something that no one can take away from him. 

He forces his leg to stop wiggling under the desk and turns his wedding ring exactly once around his finger before he lifts his head, perfectly in time for Nick to nod at him and press a red button. They are on air.

**

“And that was Harry Styles with _Sign of the Times_! Really, Harold, I have to say that I love this, honestly. But it’s also quite unconventional to release a six minutes song as the first single. We don’t have that a lot on the radio.”

Harry leans towards the microphone in front of him. His cheeks are flaming red, the excitement of listening to his song on the radio for the first time rushing through his veins. “That’s true,” he starts. “But, you know, when I first started publishing music and releasing singles I actually didn’t _really_ know what I wanted to get out there, you know? I mean I always loved music, singing and playing guitar and thanks to my husband I also got to know all the little details in the background of the industry, even when I was still a teacher. But, as I said, when I first started I didn’t know which sound would fit me best. Which sound would make me the most comfortable on stage.”

Harry clears his throat and changes his position slightly. 

“So what changed?” Nick asks, smiling encouragingly. 

“I - well, we all know how that first attempt turned out. And it’s not even the fact that the singles and the album selled badly. It’s that I knew deep down that I was not one hundred percent happy with my sound and I think people noticed that and I also think that the quality turned out more badly than what I am capable of. So I had three years to find myself and my sound and I am really, really happy with how the album turned out. And from the beginning, basically, since I had finished writing _Sign of the Times_ did I know that this would be the first single. I know that it’s unusual but this is finally my sound and yeah. I am just really happy with it all.”

Harry leans back and takes a deep breath. He’s not the fastest talker, he knows that, but he’s just glad that he could somehow formulate his feelings and the thought process he went through.

“That makes definitely sense,” Nick agrees. “Now, you’ve mentioned your husband and I am pretty sure that we all know who we’re talking about. I mean he basically can’t shut up about you which is sickeningly cute-”

“I could talk all day about him but I think this might be a bit too much for your listeners, Nicholas,” Harry chimes in with a cheeky grin. Nick just rolls his eyes.

“Yeah I know. I met you two several times together. Let me tell you, my dear listeners, it is the worst. Anyways,” he continues and prevents Harry from yelling a pouty Heeeey into the mic. “Last time, when you started your career, there’s been a lot of talk about how he is the reason why you’re even able to make music as a profession and that he is basically the mastermind behind all of your songs and your style. What can you tell us about that?”

“Well, that’s easy to answer, actually,” Harry says, tone a little more serious.

“So?”

“He has nothing to do with my music. I mean, of course he’s one of the first people who gets to listen to my music, even when a song isn’t quite finished yet. But in the end it’s all from me and the team that I brought together. Louis is neither my producer, nor my songwriter or manager or PR guy or whatever. He knows how important it is for me to do my own thing concerning my career and he respects that. And I respect his work immensely. I know how successful he is and I also know that he could probably help to get me some advantages in the industry but he knows that I would always decline. I want that my listeners are here for me and my music and not for Louis and his work. He’s got enough other stuff that everybody can be a fan of, just like I am.” He ends his speech with a big grin, dimple boring into his cheek. It’s not a lie that he can talk about Louis for days. 

“I understand that. Do you feel like these accusations were part of why your first album didn’t work out as you had hoped?”

Harry thinks for a few seconds before he opens his mouth again. “Maybe. But I don’t want to push all the responsibility away from me towards things that I can’t change. People believe what they want to believe and I am sure that this time there will be again people that say that I am just the silly boy standing on stage and doing everything that Louis says and that’s okay. If they choose this as their reason to not like my music, then that’s nothing that I can change, but frankly those are not people I want as my supporters. But the other thing is what I already said, that I wasn’t really fan of my music. I didn’t hate it, but it just hasn’t been me. I hope that makes sense in any way.”

“It does, it does!” Nick assures, finger already hovering over the button that will start the next song. “So what are your goals for this album?” 

“I’d like to tour, definitely. And of course I hope that some people will like what I did. But even if it has the same outcome as the first album I will be happy, because this time I really did what I love and that was very important to me.”

“There you have it, people, Harry Styles has grown a lot in these last years and in my humble opinion, since I was lucky enough to already have a listen to the album, I am sure that this will be a very successful collection of songs. So, let’s listen to the first single once again, because it’s just too pretty to not listen to it! Here is Harry Styles with _Sign of the Times_!”  
**  
_Niall Horan_ : pls act surprised but i have it from a reliable source that Tommo is throwing you a surprise party 2night!! see ya later

Harry’s eyebrows furrow. It’s not that he’s not happy to see his manager slash best friend for a little party. And it’s not that he’s not grateful that his husband throws him a surprise party even though all he did today was listen to his single for about thirty-eight times and give six or seven interviews. 

But that’s kind of the point. Harry is exhausted. He loves his husband to death and that’s why Harry was actually already looking forward to maybe ordering in a nice dinner, which they could either eat at the dining table or on the couch, where they then proceed to cuddle and watch a romantic movie and then fall into bed with maybe a little round of sloppy blowjobs. He is not exactly in the mood for a big party, their house full of people and drinks and maybe even a catering if Louis is once again going all out. He feels drained, emotionally and physically and all he wants is a kiss and a cuddle.

He texts Niall a quick _see ya_ and looks up; they are about two minutes away from Louis and his home so he closes his eyes and counts his breathing to help him relax a bit. He doesn’t want to be grumpy and stressed out looking when he’s walking in.

He’s relieved when he only sees Louis’ car in their driveway. Maybe he still has some time to take a relaxing bath before the guests arrive. 

Harry thanks the driver as soon as they stop in front of their gate and then grabs his bag with his phone, calendar and some change of clothes before he slowly walks up their posh driveway. He fumbles with the key in the lock to give Louis enough time to realize that Harry’s coming in now and then pushes the door open. 

It’s dark inside the hallway. Not that this surprises Harry. Louis will probably wait in their living room for him. 

“Lou?” he calls out nevertheless, not really believing that his husband will answer him. 

He toes off his boots and places his bag on the stairs leading up to their master bedroom and guest rooms, so he doesn’t forget it later and then moves slowly towards the living room door.

“Surprise,” echoes over to Harry but not as a scream from several of his friends but very small and loving from his husband, clad in his favourite jogging bottoms and a too big jumper that certainly belongs to Harry. He’s standing next to a perfectly laid dining table, two glasses of wine and a baking dish of Lasagna waiting for them. 

Harry’s feels his mouth opening and closing. He clears his throat and tries again. “I- you - I mean- I thought-” he mumbles, but luckily his husband interrupts him softly, a cheeky grin on his face.

“You thought that a room full of people would be waiting for you, hm? Yeah I told Niall to text you this, I did want to surprise you.” 

“God,” Harry sighs just then taking in the whole room which is bathed in the soft light of approximately fifty candles in every shape or form lit all across the room. His eyes flicker back to Louis who has now one of Harry’s cozy pyjama bottoms in his hands. “I love you so much, do you know that?”

Louis is fully smiling now, eyes crinkling. “I know and I love you and I also know you. Which is why we are _not_ having a party tonight. Just you and me. And this lasagna of course, which is probably getting cold, so come over here.”

Harry does go over to his husband then and instead of taking the offered bottoms he slings his arms around the slightly smaller man, pulls him close to his body and burrows his head in the crook of Louis’ neck, placing a tiny kiss there. “Thank you so much, Lou, I really, really love you.”

“Love you too, baby,” Louis mumbles back.

They continue to stand like that for a few more minutes, ignoring the slowly cooling dish. 

**  
Emma Stone is talking on their TV but neither Harry nor Louis know what she’s talking about. Both occupied by sucking kisses into their skin, wherever they can reach but mostly returning to each other’s lips. Harry’s humming happily into the next kiss, letting his hands slide over Louis’ legs, upwards over his sides and down again until they land on top of his bum. He squeezes the cheeks through the thick fabric of Louis’ joggers and chuckles when he hears the tiny gasp. 

Louis’ lying comfortably on top of him, his hands guiding Harry’s face gently closer to his own. “Wanna make you feel good,” he whispers between their lips and presses a trail of kisses towards Harry’s ear. “I’m so proud of you, baby. The proudest husband in the world.”

“We don’t even know how the song will do,” Harry whispers back his eyes searching for Louis’ blue ones.

“Doesn’t matter,” Louis smiles, leaning back a little. His thumb moves to stroke softly under Harry’s eye. “You were brave enough to go back out there, to do what you love. I couldn’t be prouder, really.”

Harry feels his lips stretch into a grin, his dimple forming in his cheek. 

“Thank you,” he whispers and turns his head so he can press a kiss into Louis’ palm. 

“Now, I said I want to make you feel good, baby,” Louis grins and sits up, ignoring Harry’s whine when he moves away. Harry makes grabby hands towards his husband, not ready to let go of his beautiful boy. Louis chuckles, taking one of Harry’s hands and kisses his fingers. “Turn around.”

Harry listens, his eyebrows raised and his already half hard cock twitching in his trousers. He feels how Louis returns to straddle his thighs. His hands move under Harry’s shirt, softly massaging the skin and pushing the shirt up towards his neck. He bends forward and starts trailing kisses over Harry’s broad back, down over his hips until he reaches the elastic band of his trousers. He slowly hooks his fingers into the elastic and starts pulling until both the joggers and Harry’s briefs are hooked under his bum. 

“Beautiful,” Louis sighs and continues his kisses over both of Harry’s cheeks, slowly working his way to his crack.

Harry’s back is rising and falling faster with his increased breathing, he knows where this is going and his hard cock is definitely on board with that. He slowly starts rubbing against the sofa underneath, but Louis grabs his hips and stills him. 

He then moves his hands back to Harry’s arse, grabbing both cheeks and pulling them apart. A shudder rushes through Harry’s body when the air hits his entrance. “Fuck,” he sighs, relaxing further into the cushions.

A moan leaves his mouth with the first lick of Louis’ tongue over the puckered skin of his hole. 

“Yeah, don’t hold back, baby” Louis mumbles against his sensitive skin. His finger starts softly petting the skin between Harry’s arse and balls, making him cry out in pleasure. 

Then he really starts lapping at Harry’s hole, switching between slow and fast licks until he pushes the tip of his tongue inside. 

“Fuck, fuck, Lou!” Harry groans, his hips once again pushing down into the sofa, creating friction for his cock. He’s close already, the tension from the day rushing out of his body, leaving him hypersensitive. 

“You gonna come for me?” Louis asks and Harry can hear the smile in his voice. 

“Yes, yes, yes!” Harry chants, fucking himself back on Louis’ tongue. “S- so close!”

“C’mon, baby, let go. Come for me.” 

“Oh fuck!” Harry screams and comes as soon as Louis’ hand has barely touched his cock, only grazing over the head. Louis licks him through his orgasm until he feels his husband relaxing back into the cushions and then sits up again.

Harry can hear the telltale sound of a hand working a cock and only seconds later feels how something wet hits his arse, Louis moaning through his own orgasm. 

Harry’s eyes close, when Louis gets up and returns a minute later with a washcloth to clean them up. 

“Thank you,” he mumbles, his voice deep and sleepy. His lips forming a soft smile when he hears his husband giggle.

“You’re more than welcome. You think you can manage to go to bed?”

“Will you cuddle me?” Harry asks, already knowing the answer.

“Of course, need my little spoon.”

“I am,” he says. “I am the little spoon.”

**


End file.
